Qui est le coupable?
by Psycopathe
Summary: Je suis un retraité de la police et il faut que je joue encore les héros, galère... POV Shikamaru. Commentaires de toutes sortes, acceptés mais n'allez pas trop fort.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Qui est le coupable? Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux mais si vous avez des idées vous pourrez m'aider.**

**Disclaimer: Vous connaissez le proprio des persos. Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Résumé: Je suis un retraité de la police et il faut encore que je joue les héros, galère...**

**Note: C'est ma première histoire policière. J'accepte les critiques et les compliments. Avec les critiques, vous pouvez mettre les erreurs que j'ai faite? Cela me permettra de régler. (enfin j'essaierai).**

**Bonne lecture!!**

Je suis Nara Shikamaru. Ancien policier de la brigade anti-criminels de la ville de Konoha. J'ai la vingtaine, les cheveux que je qualifierais d'un ananas et j'ai toujours l'air flemmard. Enfin, c'est ce que disais mon patron. J'ai résolu des dizaines d'affaires parlant de viol, d'agression, de meurtre et d'importation de cocaïne. Mais j'ai du arrêté car j'étais trop populaire. Je n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention. Je suis du genre à me sacrifier pour un oreiller et à réfléchir aussi vite que Hercule Poirot. J'ai 200 points en QI ce qui n'est pas surprenant vu que je les hérite de ma famille. En ce moment, je fais marcher un bar et je m'y plaisais dans ce boulot.

Je marchais en direction de mon appartement. J'ouvris la porte avec ma carte d'accès et montai les marches jusque devant ma porte. Dès que je franchis le seuil, un missile blond se jeta sur moi.

-Coucou mon Shika d'amour!!!!

Temari Sabaku. Jolie bombe blonde pour les pervers et simple belle et jeune fille pour moi. Elle a un fort caractère et un bon caractère. J'explique: d'un côté elle est aussi furieuse que le serai une démone et de l'autre côté elle peut être aussi douce qu'un agneau. Elle est professeur de français et c'était d'ailleurs dans un lycée que j'ai du la rencontrer au cours d'une disparition d'un élève. La suite, je ne vais pas vous la raconter en détails.

Je l'embrassais sur le front, la souleva et la pris dans mes bras. Nous nous affalâmes sur le canapé du salon. Puis, Temari me sorti des paroles de sa bouche.

-J'ai eu un coup de fil tout à l'heure!!

-Qui c'était?

-C'était mon frère, Kankuro! Tu t'en souviens?

Comment ne pas l'oublier celui-là? Comme un simple hasard, un jour alors que moi et ma petite amie étions en train de chercher un cadeau pour nos un an, un ange est tombé du ciel. Ou plutôt, Kankuro nous est tombé dessus par on ne sait quel miracle comme si Dieu voulait que l'on se voit. Quand il avait reconnu sa sœur, c'était comme si j'étais seul sur une île déserte. Ils avaient commencé à parler de choses qui ne me concernaient pas. J'avais raclé ma gorge pour leur faire savoir que j'existe. Puis nous avions un peu fait connaissance autour d'une table et nous nous sommes quitté. Cela remontait à 3-4 mois. Temari était heureuse de le voir en si bonne forme et voilà que maintenant elle est une bombe à retardement.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?

-Rectification: qu'est-ce qu'il NOUS voulait?!

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il NOUS voulait?

-Il veut nous inviter chez lui aujourd'hui!!! J'ai hâte de les revoir!!!!!!

-"Les"? Il n'habite pas seul?

-Non, enfin, pas encore. Le temps de se trouver un appartement, Gaara reste chez lui!!

-Gaara?! Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui!

-... si on allait se préparer??

-...

Soit elle me cache quelque chose, soit ça la dérange de me dire qui est ce type. En tout cas, je ne lui disait rien. Elle me le dirait quand ça lui chanterait.

On s'habilla alors pour sortir. Moi plus lentement comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. Nous prenions la voiture et Temari me guida vu que je ne suis jamais aller chez le Sabaku. Mais je me demandais qui peut bien être ce Gaara.

Le trajet à duré plus d'une demi-heure. Et pendant tout ce trajet, c'était Temari qui conduisait vu que j'ai tendance à m'endormir. Nous arrivâmes enfin. Nous descendions de la voiture et avancions jusque devant la demeure du frère de la blonde.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la porte. Je fis de même et regardais attentivement. La dite porte était bizarrement entrouverte. Je mis un pas après l'autre jusqu'à ce que je sois arriver. Temari me suivais, paniquée. J'observai la poignée qui a été forcée. Je l'ouvris doucement et entra dans la maison suivit de ma petite amie. J'apercevais des livres dans tous coins, déchirés, éparpillés. A mon avis, nous étions dans le salon. Le canapé était renversé, l'étagère qui rangeait les livres avait basculé par terre, la télévision était cassée. Enfin, que s'était-il passé?

Temari, elle, resta en retrait. Elle ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas. Elle restait immobile sur place devant ce désastre. Je vis des larmes couler sur ses joues.

-Que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-... je n'en sais rien Tem...

Je m'arrêtai soudain de parler. J'avais entendu un bruit de pot cassé à ma gauche. J'avançais prudemment. Temari paniquait et n'osait bouger car je le lui ai demandé. Si j'avais bien entendu, ce bruit provenait de la pièce qui se trouvait juste devant moi. J'hésite à entrer car la porte était déjà ouverte mais je prit mon sang-froid et fit un pas en avant. Tout à coup, on me frappa à la tête et je tomba lourdement au sol. Mais je ne m'évanoui pas pour autant: j'ai la tête dure. Je fit un croche pied à mon adversaire qui trouva à son tour le carrelage. Je lui prit le col de sa veste et m'apprêtai à lui donner un coup de poing quand j'entendis Temari me supplier d'arrêter. J'observe plus attentivement mon agresseur qui n'est autre que...


	2. Chapter 2

**La suite de ''Qui est le coupable?''.**

**Je remercie Sandou de m'avoir déposé une review.**

**Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit: n'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a des trucs à rectifier car je tiens à réparer mes erreurs (s'il y en a).**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_J'observe plus attentivement mon agresseur qui n'est autre que..._

-Kankuro Sabaku?! Avais-je chuchoté.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Je le lâchai et l'aidai à le relever. Une fois debout, Temari se jeta sur lui comme si c'était la fin du monde. Elle déversa toutes ses larmes. Kankuro l'entoura de ses bras mais ne fut pas heureux pour autant. Je lui demanda enfin.

-Que s'est-il passé ici?

Il baissa la tête. Il n'osait dire mot mais il trouva du courage.

-Il s'est passé... que... nous avons été agresser...

«Nous»? Ah! Oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié l'autre, Gaara.

-Par qui?

-Je ne sais pas, il avait le visage caché et était couvert de noir.

-Quoi d'autre?

-... ne voulez-vous pas que l'on discute dans la cuisine?

-...

Il se desserra de sa soeur et alla dans la cuisine. Je le suivit avec Temari et nous nous assîmes sur les chaises devant la table qui, heureusement, n'était pas renversée comme le canapé ou l'étagère des livres. Il commença à parlé.

-Cela s'est passé ce matin...

Flash Back

Kankuro, qui était marionnettiste et professeur d'art plastique à la fois, quitta le lycée où il enseignait un peu tôt le matin car il n'avait eu que deux cours et donc pouvait revenir chez lui avec sa voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, sur la route, il s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une voiture bleu-noir le suivait depuis au moins un quart d'heure. Mais il crut, en effet, que peut-être cet inconnu vivait dans le même quartier ou dans la même direction. Alors il rentra chez lui, l'air de rien. Il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée et cria.

-Gaara!!! T'es là?

Il entendit des pas descendre les escaliers plus d'autres pas. Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et avec des yeux cernés de noir se montra au rez-de-chaussée suivit d'un autre garçon aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux blancs. Kankuro continua.

-Et bien petit frère... tu ramènes des invités chez moi?

-... c'est pour m'aider dans les devoirs...

-Tu peux d'abord me le présenter!

-... il s'appelle Neji Hyuga et il est dans ma classe, ça te va comme réponse?

-... Très court mais au moins, je ne vais pas l'oublier. Bon, je vais vous laisser tranquille!!

Kankuro alla dans la fameuse cuisine pour se préparer un déjeuner ou peut-être prendre le téléphone pour commander une pizza quand soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir subitement et sentit qu'on le frappait à la tête mais avec beaucoup de force car le Sabaku tomba par terre, inconscient.

Fin Flash Back

-Quand je me suis réveillé, les premières pensées étaient pour Gaara et son copain. Ils n'étaient plus ici. Enfuis? Morts? Peut-être mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas fini cette histoire.

Je comprenais maintenant tout à présent. Je remarquais bien une belle bosse sur la tête de ce brun. Où le frère de Temari, d'après ce que j'ai saisi, et Neji je crois pouvaient bien aller? Avec un inconnu qui ne me menais nulle part. Une voiture bleu-noire? Autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Il n'avait pas plus de précisions, non? Je n'avais plus qu'une solution, il n'y en a pas 36...

Les heures ont défilés. J'avais raccompagné Temari chez nous avec son frère pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de lui. Moi, je filais au seul endroit qui pourrait me rendre cette affaire au clair: le poste de police. J'entrai par la porte principale et m'avançais parmi les nombreux bureaux de l'Anti-Criminel de Konoha dit autrement l'A.C.K. Je reconnu mon ancien bureau comme si c'était hier que je l'avais quitté. Il y avait quelqu'un comme je m'y attendais. C'est sûr que, après des années de retraite, il y avait un remplaçant. C'est alors que quelqu'un dit à haute voix.

-Shikamaru!!! Quel plaisir de te revoir parmi nous!!

Je me retourna pour apercevoir un homme du même âge que moi, même taille, même couleur de cheveux, sauf que les siens sont ébouriffés. Une chose nous différenciait dans le caractère physique: il avait deux triangles inversés rouge sur les joues.

Son nom: Kiba Inuzuka. Voilà plus de 4 ans qu'il est dans la police et comme nous étions dans la même université, nous nous y étions engagé ensemble. Il a toujours été là pour motivé notre équipe. Il faisait un autre petit boulot pour occuper ses jours de repos. Il aidait sa soeur, Hana, à s'occuper des animaux comme elle était vétérinaire dans une clinique quelque part en ville. Kiba est non seulement sympathique mais il est aussi très énergique et plus réfléchi.

Il me serra, je le serrai. Puis il me posa la question tant redouté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je suis venu pour avoir des informations et tu va m'être utile Kiba si tu sais quelque chose...

-mm... je vois... je croyais que c'était pour me rendre une petite visite!

-Je ne me déplacerai pas pour un sou juste pour venir te voir.

-Très aimable, comme d'habitude!!!

Il me guida jusqu'à son bureau juste devant mon ancien.

-Attends-moi là s'il te plaît...

J'obéissais et le regardais se diriger vers le débutant de première classe devant mes yeux. Je le savais parce qu'il n'avait pas encore de badge accroché sur sa veste bleu. Je vit ce dernier partir. Kiba avait du lui demandé de nous laisser tranquille un moment. Puis, il se tourna vers moi en croisant les bras.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas du genre à travailler avec un barman.

-Et pourtant, le sort s'acharne mon cher, avais-je répliqué.

-Que voulais-tu me dire?

-Le frère de Temari a eu une mauvaise surprise chez lui.

-Lequel frère?

-Celui aux cheveux bruns, tu te souviens de lui?

-Oui, très bien même!! Tu m'en avais déjà parlé! Quelle était cette surprise?

-Son deuxième frère a disparu.

-... A quoi ressemblait-il?

-D'après ce que j'ai saisi, il est roux aux yeux cernés de noirs avec un tatouage sur le front.

En observant la tête de mon ami, je put apercevoir qu'il redoutait ce que j'allai lui dire.

-Continu, ordonna t-il.

-C'était un hasard. Avec Tem, nous étions sur le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la maison de Kankuro. Arrivés là-bas, nous avions vu un joli désastre digne d'un roman policier. Ensuite nous avions découvert le brun qui m'avait failli assommer et il nous avait conté que lui-même a été assommer et que, dès qu'il était conscient, il s'était aperçut que son frère, Gaara, n'était plus là.

-Pas facile ton histoire. Il n'y a rien d'autre?

-Une voiture bleu-noire qui suivait Kankuro à la trace et, qui plus est, Gaara s'est enfui, ou est mort ce dont je ne doute pas, avec son ami.

-Parce qu'en plus, il avait apporté un camarade chez lui. On va en avoir des plaintes.

-Il s'appelle Neji Hyuga d'après l'histoire.

-Neji Hyuga? A t-il de longs cheveux bruns, le regard laiteux et est-il un parfait glaçon?

-... ne me dis pas que...

-Si Shikamaru, nous enquêtons le moment même, sur la disparition de Neji Hyuga. Un de ses proches a appelé pour le signalé.

-Depuis combien de temps?

-Depuis une bonne heure. Et ce que tu m'as dis là, tout coïncide.

-C'est pas vrai...

-Et si! Si tu sais déjà ce qui s'est passé, tu vas devoir renfiler ton costume de Sherlock et nous aidé vu que tu as un cerveau plutôt extraordinaire même si ta logique ne t'a pas conduit là où tu voulais.

-Pff... galère.

-Et oui, mon vieux!

Il me fit signe de ne pas bouger et il s'en alla chercher quelque chose. Je suis sûr que c'est une mauvaise surprise, à 100%.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Kiba reviennent avec un linge bleu à la main. Tout mais pas ça, aurai-je dit.

Et voilà où tout cela m'avait conduit! A droite, une planche dressée. A gauche, pareille. Devant moi, une porte. Et derrière moi, un mur. Que dire d'autre soit que j'étais resté dans une cabine depuis exactement une heure et que je n'osais pas sortir. J'entendis une voix qui me dit le contraire.

-Alors, tu ne vas quand-même pas sortir au déluge!

-Je sors si je veux!!!

-Ne fais pas la tête! C'est pas comme si je te demandais de danser sur la table de mon bureau...

-... pourquoi de la danse?

-Je sais pas, ça m'est venu à l'esprit. Bon, tu sors ou je viens te chercher!!

-Ok, ok!!!

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir. Je l'ouvrit. Me voilà transformer en Schtroumpf pour cette affaire que j'avais découvert complètement par hasard. Kiba déclara.

-Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu en uniforme, comme au bon vieux temps!

-Ouais, ben ton vieux temps, on va le laisser de côté et se concentrer sur la disparition.

-Toujours aussi septique à ce que je vois pour ce qui est du vêtement...

Nous sortions enfin des toilettes pour mon plus grand malheur. Mais je dois découvrir la clé de ce mystère si je veux avancer.

Nous arrivâmes au bureau de mon ami. Ce dernier sortit de l'un de ses tiroirs, un dossier concernant quelqu'un.

-Ceci est le dossier de Neji Hyuga. Cela pourra peut-être t'aider. Mais dépêches-toi de le lire car on va partir inspecter le manoir Hyuga et aussi la maison du Sabaku.

-Tu as mit les autres au courant?

-Pendant que tu te changeais!!

-Hum...

Je mit mon regard sur les feuilles et commença à lire la description du Hyuga.

Neji Hyuga. 16 ans, les longs cheveux bruns, les yeux blancs. Un vrai prodige. Il a sauté les classes de 5° et 4°, a obtenu son Dnb avec un score de 100%. Il a recommencé son année de première pour entamer un bac Littéraire après avoir terminer son bac Scientifique. En dehors du lycée, il fait des études de médecine et prends des cours de karaté. Il exerce quelques petits boulots tels que Dj dans une boîte de nuit. Son loisir est d'écrire des histoires de fiction qu'il publie sur internet ce qui explique les nombreux compliments qu'il a reçu dans sa boîte mail.

J'étais étonné qu'un tel garçon puisse devenir un vrai génie. Il pourrait me dépasser un jour. C'était peut-être à lui que l'agresseur en voulait.

-Pas mal l'identité du gamin hein?

Je sortis de mes pensées et répondit.

-Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça.

-Tu as une hypothèse sur ce qui s'est passé?

Je reprit ce que j'étais en train de penser à l'instant.

-Peut-être que l'agresseur en avait après Neji. Il pouvait savoir que le prodige était chez les Sabaku et donc avait décider de suivre Kankuro pour trouver la maison et essayer d'enlever le garçon.

-Mais comment avait-il su que Neji serait chez les Sabaku? Posa Kiba.

-Il a peut-être un frère ou une soeur de l'âge du brun qui vont au même lycée, ce qui explique que son frère ou sa soeur aurait un lien avec Neji. Ou alors, deuxième raison, il connait l'identité du Hyuga et sait où il se trouve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà la suite!**

**Bon, bon... quoi dire d'autre à part: «Bonne lecture!»**

****

S'en suivit un moment de silence auquel je brisa.

-Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche...

Kiba resta muet, attendant la suite.

-La vrai question est: pourquoi?

-Quoi??

-Pourquoi cet étranger s'en serait pris aux deux jeunes?

-... peut-être qu'il cherche quelque chose?

-Si c'est vraiment ça, on aurait trouvé un des deux mort et l'agresseur aurait emmener l'autre.

-...

-Kiba! Faut qu'on y aille!!

Nous nous retournâmes pour se trouver face à face à la personne qui avait interpellé mon ami.

Cette personne avait une silhouette féminine. Une fille d'environ la vingtaine, les cheveux bruns soutenus par deux chignons, les yeux de couleur noisette ou genre chocolat. Elle portait un jean noir et une chemise bleue identique aux nôtres. A la droite de sa hanche, un revolver. J'en concluait qu'elle était venue chercher Kiba pour aller au manoir Hyuga ou chez le frère de Temari.

Tout à coup, j'entendis le Inuzuka s'exclamer haut et fort.

-J'ai oublier de te prévenir Tenten, Shikamaru viens avec nous!

-Shikamaru? Nara Shikamaru?

-Oui!

Soudain, une réaction que je n'avais pas prévu. Je me retrouva à terre avec un affreux mal de crâne. J'observais la fille qui me tenait encore en pleurant et en criant presque.

-J'ARRIVE PAS A LE CROIRE!!!!!!! VOUS ÊTES LE CELEBRE SHIKAMARU NARA!!! ICI!?!? Vous savez, je vous ai toujours admiré encore et encore!!!!Vous êtes mon idole!!

J'avais oublier ma célébrité à la noix. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de devenir policier?

J'entendis Kiba qui pouffa de rire avant de prendre Tenten par les épaules et de m'aider à me relever. Il m'invita à venir plus près de lui, et là, sur le coup, j'avais envie de crier. D'un geste, il avait retirer mon élastique qui tenait mes cheveux qui tombèrent.

-Rends-moi ça Kiba!!

-Nan!

-Mais... POURQUOI?

-Tu passeras inaperçu comme ça! Va falloir que tu t'y habitue au plus vite tout au long de cette enquête vieux!!

Je soupira, mal à l'aise. Pas seulement que mes cheveux soient lâchés, il y a aussi l'autre, la brune, qui bavait à ma vue. Elle n'a jamais vue d'hommes avec des cheveux courts, non? Mais qu'elle arrête de me regarder comme ça!!

Un peu plus tard, nous nous étions rendus au manoir Hyuga. Kiba sonna à la porte et quelqu'un vint nous ouvrir.

Hein? Ce n'était pas lui le disparu?? Kiba et Tenten en restèrent bouche bée aussi. Ce n'était quand même pas Neji qui était devant nous!?!? Puis le brun le questionna timidement.

-Heu... Neji Hyuga?

-N... Non... c'est mon... cousin... Pou... pourquoi cette question? Vous l'avez... retrouvé?

A entendre sa voix, c'était une fille. Une fille qui ressemble vachement à son dit cousin.

Mon coéquipier secoua sa tête de droite à gauche pour lui montrer un signe négatif répondant à sa question.

Une brune plus jeune, les même yeux blancs, la même peau pâle, les même cheveux sauf que ceux-ci étaient plus clairs. Une petite différence: elle était timide d'après ses bégaiements. Elle est habillée d'un uniforme de lycéenne. Une jupe courte foncée avec une chemise blanche en guise de haut.

Soit elle revenait des cours, soit elle partira pour les cours. Kiba reprit la conversation.

-On peut entrer? On voudrait vous poser quelques questions.

-C'est que... je... je dois pa... partir...

-... Alors... le père de Neji est-il là?

-Il...

Un blanc s'installa. Il quoi? J'avais bien envie de la secouer pour qu'elle nous dise la suite. Et mon vœu s'était exaucé.

-Il.. est en... en voyage... d'aff... d'affaire.

De nouveau un blanc. On commence à en avoir l'habitude. Pourquoi avait-je la sensation bizarre que c'était un mensonge? Je sentais qu'elle ne nous avait pas tout dit.

-Vous en êtes certaine? Insistai-je.

-... oui.

Pourquoi elle ne crachait pas le morceau au lieu de me dire des âneries? Maintenant ça se voyait bien qu'elle était stressée.

-... Qui est là alors??recommença mon ami.

-Mon... père.

-Peut-on le voir?

-O... oui. Venez...

Enfin! Trois ans ce sont écoulés avant d'entrer dans cette maison. Le temps d'aller boire un café à l'autre bout du monde et faire l'aller retour n'aurai même pas suffit.

Nous entrâmes dans le manoir. La fille nous mena dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Qui dit salon, dit canapé et sur ce canapé se trouvait un homme.

Mais c'est pas vrai! Ils se ressemblent tous ou quoi?!?! J'espère que c'est le père de la lycéenne.

-P... père!

Bingo!

-Il... il y a... il y a des agents de... police.

Le dit père daigna tourner sa tête pour nous contempler. Il nous lança un regard peu accueillant signifiant sans doute ''Que font-ils ici ces trois là?''. Je commençai à parler.

-Peut-on vous poser quelques questions?

-Oui, bien sûr. Asseyez- vous je vous prie.

Il nous indiqua de sa main un autre canapé en face de la table basse en verre. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers celui-ci et nous nous assîmes. Il se présenta.

Donc, il s'appelle Hiashi Hyuga. Père de deux filles et élevait Neji comme si c'était son fils. Mais il ne nous appris rien d' entama les questions.

-Est-ce que vous en connaissez beaucoup sur votre neveux monsieur Hyuga?

-Quelques informations. C'est tout. Je ne me mêles pas de sa vie privée.

-Pourtant, vous disiez que vous l'élevez comme votre propre fils...

-Mais ce n'est pas mon fils.

-Alors, où est votre soeur ou votre frère?

-Hinata a du vous dire qu'il était en voyage d'affaire.

-Donc c'est un frère!

-... oui.

Kiba se pencha pour parler à voix basse à Tenten.

-Tu l'énerves là!

-Oups! Désolée de mon impolitesse!!

-C'est oublier, s'écria Hiashi.

-Hum, rétorquai-je. Hinata est la jeune fille que nous avons vu tout à l'heure?

-Oui.

-Vous vous entendez bien avec elles?

-Oui.

-Vous vous entendez bien avec Neji?

-Oui.

Il va m'énerver encore longtemps celui-là à dire oui?

-Depuis combien de temps les parents de Neji ne sont-ils pas là?

-...

En plein dans le mille! Ils ont bien inventé le mensonge mais je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Ils n'ont pas réfléchi...

-Tout compte fait, me coupa t-il dans mes pensées. Je saurai enfin ce qui se tramait ici.

-On pourra les voir prochainement? Interrogea Inuzuka.

-Non. Ils sont morts.

Là, un énorme silence. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il nous dise qu'ils étaient rentrés il y a quelques jours, ou quelques mois. Mais ce que je venais d'entendre... Je plaint le gamin.

-Comment ça morts!?!? posa la brune. S'ils étaient morts, ce serait déjà écrit dans l'identité de votre neveux!!

-Et pourtant, nous avons voulu que cela reste secret.

-Pourquoi?

-Tout ce qui se passe au manoir ne sort pas du manoir.

Je tiqua à cette phrase. Que s'était-il passé ici? Si les parents de Neji sont morts, c'était dans leur propre foyer. Ils étaient combien à être barjos? Qui sait, peut-être que les corps se trouvent sous nos pieds. Là, il fallait que je m'en mêle.

-Excusez-moi, mais si vous continuez à ignorer nos questions, vous serez sous les barreaux avec comme motif meurtrier avant même de dire vos dernières prières.

En voyant son froncement de sourcil, il semblait contrarié que je lui ai parlé ainsi mais il le fallait si je veux retrouver Neji et Gaara vivants. Peut-être que la mort des parents du disparu avait quelque chose à voir avec ces jeunes.

-Mon frère et sa femme sont morts dans un accident.

-Un accident de voiture?

Je croyais pourtant que Dieu était avec moi. Mais il y avait un truc qui cloche.

-Je croyais que leur s'était passé au manoir!

-Je voulais simplement que vous me laissiez tranquille et que vous comprendrez nos traditions.

Okay... c'est pas gagné. Il voulait se débarrasser de nous. Je lui disait alors de continuer sur cette accident.

-Mais ils n'étaient pas dans une voiture. Quelqu'un les a renversé.

Quoi? Enfin un petit quelque chose.

-De quoi avait l'air cette voiture si vous le savez? Demanda Kiba.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle avait une couleur foncée. Le conducteur ne s'y trouvait pas. Il a du s'échapper.

La même voiture! Mais...

-Quand est-ce qu'il est arrivé cette accident?

-Il y a au moins un an environ.

Voilà que ça se complique. Si l'agresseur a fait écraser sa voiture sur les Hyuga, comment se fait-il qu'elle soit en si bonne état? Il aurait pu trouver une autre voiture avec une autre couleur mais non. Au fond de moi, j'en était sûr que c'était la même. J'avais une hypothèse là-dessus. Le type a du réparer sa voiture et revenir à l'attaque. Mais cela m'étonnerai que ce soit un bricoleur.

Nous quittons alors le manoir pour retourner là où tout à commencer: la maison des Sabaku.

Voilà! Le 3ème. Je sais, j'ai été trop longue!! Reviews?


End file.
